evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Torvald Stavig
Torvald is the assault character from the 4th tier of hunters, and is the first DLC assault hunter. Torvald is one of the hunters who came to Cabot's assistance after the colonist's evacuation. Biography Torvald was reborn as a Cyborg after being ripped apart by a Monster. Stronger than ever, his Mortar Cannons are a lethal long range threat. Up close, his Autofire Shotgun blasts through enemies and his Shrapnel Grenades rip them apart. Torvald was the Chief Technical Officer aboard the EbonStar Light Cruiser ELSG Ajax - an engineer with a specialty in robotics. While transporting a Monster in secret, the Monster escaped and killed the crew, leaving Torvald the sole survivor. Floating in space by himself, Torvald was kept alive by the onboard AutoDocs, though most of his limbs were destroyed. In order to exact revenge, he ordered his personal robots to rebuild his limbs, then restored the ship to be dive-capable. At some point afterward, he wound up on Shear and attempted to take on a Monster by himself. Sunny found him in bits and pieces at Broken Hill Foundry after his failed attempt and repaired his legs. Personality After the destruction of the Ajax (and most of his body), Torvald is focused on nothing but revenge on the Monsters and will not stop until they are all destroyed. Part machine, part man, all crazy. Torvald has a Behemoth-sized beef with Monsters. Survivor of a Monster attack during the evacuation of Factor, Torvald was nearly torn to pieces. Rebuilt into a half-human walking tank, Torvald is heading to Shear with a head full of revenge. Before being rebuilt, Torvald was a professional disk-thrower in his younger days. Later, he became a marine for Ebonstar. Weapons and Equipment 'Autofire Shotgun' Torvald's fully automatic shotgun empties its entire clip at the push of a button, dealing heavy damage to up-close targets and taking advantage of any critical points the monster might have. It is best used in conjunction with the Shrapnel Grenade. * Clip Size: 8 * Pellets Per Shot: 6 * Damage Per Pellet: 10 * Rounds Per Minute: 400 * Reload Time: 2s * Minimum Spread: 7m * Maximum Spread: 7m Shrapnel Grenades Similar to Val and Lazarus' rifles, the Shrapnel grenade places a large amount of weak points on the monster, allowing Torvald to tear through targets with his autofire shotgun and giving an edge to any other teammate with a bullet-based weapon. * Mine blast damage: 20 * Radius: 8m (beginning damage decay at 7m) * Reload time: 1.11s * Bonus damage per target: 1.5x * Duration: 15s * Maximum targets spawned: 10 * Minimum targets spawned: 2 * Shrapnel spread: 5m 'Mortar Cannon' Torvald's shoulder mounted (120mm) Mortar Cannons do an extreme amount of damage at sizeable range. When fired, five mortars fire in rapid succession from his back towards the targeted area, arcing upwards before falling back to earth. While the mortars provide devastating power at exceptional distances, properly leading the target is a must for damage. Torvald cannot aim the mortar cannon up close, and its damage potential is limited in areas with tight ceilings. The Mortar Cannons, while they have a limit to their range, still holds for the heavy damage weapon with the highest range in the game if Torvald aim in a specific angle, allowing the mortars to fly all across the map. * Rounds per Minute: 300 * Clip Size: 5 * Reload time: 6s * Minimum targeting range: 8m * Maximum targeting range: 60m * Mortar arming distance: 8m * Spread radius: 3m * Damage per mortar: 175 (within 5m, decaying to 0 at 8m) 'Class Ability: Defense Matrix' Applies a strong damage resistance buff to the Assault to help reduce heavy damage while active. * 55% damage reduction shield * 10 second duration * 30 second cooldown Downed: Bloch Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 12 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Rotate your abilities. All hunter weapons reload on their own when not in use, so switching between the Autofire shotgun and Mortar cannon will allow you to output constant DPS. When both are reloading, toss a shrapnel grenade on the monster to improve your damage further. * Like all Assaults, Torvald is best at danger-close ranges, but his mortar cannons give him more leeway than most. When your shield is down, consider backing up a little and playing tactically. * Always use your personal shield after you have been damaged, not before. This forces the monster to spend more time trying to incapacitate you; once your shield is up the medic can easily heal you back to full. * Torvald is very powerful when he has lots of weakpoints to exploit: his shotgun can do exceptional damage to multiple weak points. Combine sniper rifle fire with the Shrapnel grenade to deal extra-heavy damage. * The shrapnel grenade / shotgun combo is also useful in conjunction with a DoT perk, like Acidic rounds. The grenade exposes multiple weak points, which count as direct hits, allowing the DoT to hit. In combat, this means you can whittle the monster's health down quickly; it's also useful as a pursuit, either to soften the monster before engaging, or to stop it from regenerating its shields. * Torvald and Abe are a devastating tag team; a quick Shrapnel grenade and their combined shotguns can easily wreak havoc on a Monster's health. Especially if Lazarus is around to add even more weakpoints. * Torvald can interrupt the burst of his weapons by quickly switching to another weapon, it is best used with the mortars to prevent them from emptying themselves. Weaknesses Relationships with other Hunters * Abraham "Abe" Presley: Torvald acknowledges him to be very intelligent. * E.M.E.T: Torvald considers him annoying, due to EMET mistaking him for a robot. He prefers the company of Alex "Slim". * Alex "Slim": The two of them consider each other good friends. * Jack: Torvald considers him annoying. But then, most of the team does. Screenshots Videos Trivia * Torvald, just like Markov, has cybernetic parts, and both are Assault Classes. Though according to Torvald himself, it's a patch job from various autodocs and made out of spare parts from assault drones. He met Sunny when he was chasing a monster on his own. However his legs were torn off, so Sunny had to patch him up. * Torvald's name is Danish/Norwegian for "Thor's Chosen". * Torvald calls himself a robotics engineer in the opening dialog before some battles. * Torvald transported a monster a year prior to the battle of Shear. The monster was being transport on the ship called the 'Ajax' until it escaped. The monster destroyed the ship, killed most of the crew and almost killed Torvald. Torvald had to give his robots a final command, to rebuild him. Resulting in the cyborg Torvald is today. However Torvald is still activly searching for the monster that almost killed him. * In a conversation with Slim, Torvald mentions his friend who was a First Generation Basilisk soldier. Torvald tells Slim his friend went insane due to changes made to him and that he's lucky to be one of the Third Generation Basilisk soldiers. * He obliges Slim by accentuating the human portion of the phrase, "bug man." * He is aggravated by Sunny, and hates to admit that he appreciates her. * He was an all-pro Ultimate discus champion in his younger years. * His cyborg body is fusion powered, and any food he eats is burnt to fuel the generator.https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/how-does-torvald-poop/49467/3 * In a conversation where Abe comments on Torvald's tattoos, Torvald said that everyone of his crew members got them to commemorate their first dive into Cherenkow space except him because he thought it was childish. He got the tattoos after they died to remember his crew. References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Assault Class